Sherlock holmes: le consultant quoi?
by Swiny
Summary: Après la mort de Jim, Sébastien plonge lentement dans la folie et se met à haïr le détective consultant. Mais avec le temps qui passe et sa folie qui progresse, Sébastien se rend compte que ce n'est peut-être pas Jim qui est mort mais bien Sherlock... Mais pourquoi Jim passerait-il son temps à Baker Street? Il ne savait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Seb aura son patron de retour...
1. La vérité au fond du verre

**« Fanfiction Sherlock Holmes : Le consultant ? »**

Avertissement: l'univers entier de Sherlock aussi bien au niveau littéraire que télévisuel n'est pas à moi. C'est dommage d'ailleurs que je ne les possèdes pas. Vous imaginez combien je serai riche sinon?

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Au fond, Sébastian Moran n'était qu'une épave vide. C'était la conclusion auquel il était arrivé après un énième verre d'alcool dans un bar miteux de Londres. Cela faisait bientôt plusieurs semaines que le retour de Sherlock avait été annoncé par les médias. Le retour du très célèbre détective consultant.

Pourtant à part une rage aveugle et une sensation de vide immense, cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid pour Sébastian. Il fallait le comprendre aussi.

Pendant toutes ces années, il avait été aux ordres d'un génie maléfique du nom de James Moriarty. A cette période, il ne se posait jamais de question. Le patron voulait qu'il tue quelqu'un ? Il tuait quelqu'un. Le patron voulait qu'il le protège ? Il le protégeait. Sa vie n'était pas compliquée. Il obéissait un point, c'est tout.

En échange, Jim le remplissait d'une manière que personne ne pouvait. Il lui offrait l'excitation d'une bonne chasse. Il lui ouvrait les yeux sur un univers infiniment plus complexe en lui parlant de ces pensées. Il faisait attention à lui comme personne n'aurait pu le faire et lui faisait entièrement confiance au point de laisser sa vie aux mains de Moran. C'était le meilleur moyen de faire monter l'adrénaline mais surtout de briller aux yeux de l'ex-militaire.

Jim avait été son tout, son univers, sa vie… Et puis, il était parti. Pouf, envolé ! Il avait joué un jeu de trop et cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas. Au début, lorsqu'il avait été récupéré le corps de Moriarty sous l'effet d'un médicament le faisait paraitre mort, il ne s'était pas inquiété. Il avait continué de suivre la procédure comme convenu et le plan s'était déroulé comme des roulettes. Après le saut de Sherlock Holmes, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre quelques heures et son patron renaîtrait comme Lazare aussi génial, loufoque et brillant que jamais.

Il ne s'est jamais réveillé. Au final, ce n'était pas une balle dans la tête que le tuait. Ce n'était pas un manque de cervelle évident. Non, c'était la dose légèrement trop élevé du médicament le faisant passer mort. Ce médicament en surdose même infime avait arrêté le cœur au lieu de ralentir les battements. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Moran se rendit compte de l'énorme situation qui venait de lui tomber dessus et de l'écraser sans pitié : James Moriarty, dit Jim pour les intimes, le seul criminel consultant au monde était bel et bien mort. Jamais plus Moran n'entendra les plans géniaux sortant de l'esprit du criminel, jamais plus il n'entendrait cet accent Irlandais, jamais plus il n'entendrait cette insistance sur le mot « enuyeeuuuuuuuuuuuux » comme Jim savait si bien le faire. Non, le criminel ne se réveillerait pas. Il ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

En hommage à Jim, Moran avait gardé le réseau actif pendant toute ces années. Malheureusement, malgré tout ces meilleurs efforts, il n'était pas Jim. Donc, la toile du criminel commençait à se désagréger sans son araignée au centre de celle-ci. Il ne pouvait rien y faire.

C'était cette prise de conscience qui avait amené l'ancien colonel dans un bar pour se saouler. Devant lui, les verres s'amoncelaient alors que son esprit légèrement brumeux ne parvenait pas tout à fait à devenir ivre. S'il avait été une femme, il était sûr qu'il se serait mis à pleurer de désespoir.

C'est alors qu'il apprit par SMS d'un espion chargé de surveiller Holmes que celui-ci venait de buter Magnussem et qu'on allait l'envoyer dans un autre pays en pénitence. Au début, il n'y a pas fait attention. Après tout, Sherlock pouvait aller se faire voir après tout ce qu'il avait fait. A cause de lui, son patron était mort. A cause de lui, Sébastian n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait tué ce mister Holmes. La seule chose qui l'avait retenu jusqu'alors était que Jim lui avait ordonné qu'il ne doive tuer Holmes sous aucun prétexte. C'était une de ces dernières commandes avant qu'il n'aille sur le toit de St-Bart. Et autant il détestait cet homme, autant il respecterait jusqu'au bout les exigences de Jim.

Mais alors après un autre verre de Vodka, il relut le SMS. Le SMS qui sous son esprit ivre lui ramenait dans un tas de souvenirs. Il se souvenait de toutes ces fois où James avaient eu un sourire resplendissant et faisait des danses de la victoire dans son salon parce que Sherlock avait trouvé la solution à l'un de ces puzzles criminels. Il se souvenait de toutes les conversations, parfois même sous micro qu'il avait dû entendre entre les deux consultants afin de pouvoir intervenir rapidement en cas de problème. Mais surtout, il se rappelait du nombre de fois où le célèbre criminel lui répétait sans cesse, le plus souvent en se plaignant, les phrases suivantes :

« -Il est comme moi mais en plus ennuyeux. Pourquoi est-il si ennuyeux Seb' ? » « -Aller Sherly, la solution est juste devant toi. Tu sais comment je raisonne. Vas-y gros balourd de Sherlock… » « -On dirait moi mais du côté des anges, je ne sais pas si je dois trouver cela mignon ou pathétique. » « -Je pourrais peut-être tuer Johnny ? Ah non ! Je ne peux pas sinon je n'aurais plus d'effet de levier. Dommage ! » « -C'est ça sa faiblesse, il croit toujours qu'avec moi, tout doit toujours être super compliqué. On va le prendre à son propre jeu Seb' ! » « -Comment peut-il supporter d'être autours de gens ordinaires ? » « -Je rêve ou Sherlock me pique ma réplique préféré ?! C'est moi qui dis 'ennuyeux' ! (…) Regarde ! Il recommence !»

Cela amenait un sourire sur les lèvres du colonel avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il n'entendra plus jamais son patron se plaindre. Cela dégrisait un peu le militaire.

« -Bordel ! Si Sherlock n'avait pas essayé de prendre Jim à son propre jeu en jouant aussi vicieux que lui, je n'en serai pas là ! » Pensait-il.

C'est alors qu'une idée traversait l'esprit du sniper d'élite. Les deux seuls consultants criminels au monde. Deux génies qui avaient tendance à s'ennuyer et faire des choses bizarres quand cela arrivait, un besoin de mettre leurs vies en dangers pour des jeux et…

« -Non ! Arrête cette pensée ! Sherlock n'est pas Jim. Et même s'il l'était, il est du côté des anges. Tu te souviens ? » Lui hurlait son esprit alcoolisé.

Néanmoins, Moran avait entendu leur conversation via le micro dans la poche de Jim. Il entendait encore distinctement Sherlock dire qu'il n'était pas un ange et Moriarty dire qu'il était les mêmes. De plus, Sherlock venait de tuer Magnussem. Le grand saint Holmes tout béni avait tué quelqu'un.

C'est alors que son esprit arrivait avec un méchant plan. Peut-être qu'au fond, tout ce qu'avait besoin Sherlock pour passer de l'autre côté de la barrière, c'était d'un peu de motivation…

Il prit deux autres verres de Vodka alors que son esprit perfide continuait le cheminement de sa pensée.

Tout ce que Sherlock avait besoin pour devenir Jim, c'était de la motivation…

Un autre verre, une image de Jim souriant dans son costume alors qu'il allait mettre en action un plan brillant.

Tout ce que Jim avait besoin pour redevenir lui-même, c'était de beaucoup de motivation…

Un Jim allant sur le toit de St Bart. Ou était-ce Sherlock ? Non, Sherlock n'a pas existé. Sherlock était mort, pas Jim.

Tout ce que Jim avait toujours eu besoin, c'était de Sébastian Moran…

* * *

Parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé de fanfiction où Sébastien devient fou après la mort de Jim et parce que le teaser de la saison 4 est sorti! Je ne regrette rien!


	2. Retour à Baker Street

**Sherlock Holmes: le consultant quoi?**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Seb'! Mets moi un peu de musique!

Seb: Quel genre de musique?

Swiny: "Stay alive!" Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il est temps de sortir un nouveau chapitre pour cette fanfiction!

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK - RETOUR A BAKER STREET**

« -Did you miss me ? »

Sherlock ne parvenait pas à en croire ces oreilles. Cela faisait bientôt trois jours que ce message avait été diffusé dans Londres et il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'en remettre. Il savait que Jim était mort. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sa petite séance de drogue dans son palais d'esprit lui avait clairement mené à cette conclusion. Pourtant, pour une raison obscur, on se servait de son image pour forcer William Sherlock Scott Holmes à revenir en Angleterre. Pourquoi ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucun indice, aucune information, il n'y avait rien ! En sortant de l'avion, le détective avait pensé que son grand frère s'était peut-être servi de la menace incertaine pour le faire revenir. Après une longue discussion avec Mycroft, il dut se rendre compte de l'évidence, son frère était aussi perdu que lui sur ce point. Cela enlevait donc son frangin de la liste des suspects. Il avait pensé que cela pouvait être quelqu'un qui lui était affilié mais parmi ces amis, même les plus douteux, aucun n'avait les moyens de mettre un plan majeur aussi important tant au niveau financier qu'en ingéniosité.

Il ne restait plus sur sa liste que les ennemis et membres du réseau de Jim. Réseau qui ne devait pas être aussi mort et démonté qu'il pensait l'être. Il l'avait pourtant passé au peigne fin pendant des années pour en retirer les pièces principales. Qui donc pouvait mettre en place un tel plan ? A moins qu'il pensait d'une mauvaise façon et que cela n'était qu'un plan à retardement de Moriarty qui avait été prévu de continuer même après sa mort. Il n'en savait rien et s'il y a bien une chose que Sherlock déteste, c'était de ne pas savoir. D'un autre côté, il adorait les défis de grandes envergures. Au final, il ne savait pas s'il aimait ou détestait cette situation. Son esprit restait mitigé dessus.

-Alors? Lui demanda Lestrade en faisant rejouer une énième fois le message. A quoi avons-nous affaire Sherlock?

Il détestait dire: "Je ne sais pas". Il se rappelait encore Jim le narguer avec cette petite information dans cette même pièce. Il pouvait encore l'entendre le railler au fond de son palais d'esprit: "Est-ce si dur de dire: "Je ne sais pas." ? "

Encore maintenant, il semblait qu'on est ressorti l'image de son rival de toujours juste pour le railler. Il ne comprenait pas la logique d'une telle action. Si c'était un plan de James Moriarty, pourquoi ne s'activait-il que maintenant? Pourquoi alors qu'il allait partir de Londres? Si ce n'en était pas un. Qui tentait de l'appâter en le forçant à rester à Londres? A qui cela profitait? Lui restant dans sa ville fétiche devait forcément profiter à quelqu'un. Mais dans quel but? La personne qui avait conçu ce système devait avoir un intérêt caché quelque part. Mais qu'était-ce?

Pour une fois, Sherlock Holmes était bel et bien coincé et le seul indice qu'on semblait lui offrir était le visage railleur de son pire ennemi. Celui qui avait fait ça devait donc travailler pour Moriarty ou au moins connaître la dynamique entre les deux consultants. Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi!

-Sherlock? Chuchota John dans un rappel de la présence des autres personnes de la pièce.

Aussitôt le détective sortit de son esprit pour observer divers visages inquiets et sérieux à la fois qui attendait tous une réponse de sa part sur ce merveilleux mystère.

-Je... Ne... Sais... Pas... Se forçat-il lentement à articuler en oubliant volontairement le sens que formait ces quelques mots une fois mis dans une phrase cohérente.

-Comment ça vous ne savez pas? Murmura doucement Lestrade.

Son frère semblait aussi surpris que l'inspecteur. C'était rare de voir Mycroft surprit. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main le nombre de fois que cela était arrivé. Jusqu'à présent, le nombre était 3 si on comptait le moment qu'il venait de voir et de mémoriser pour les données de son esprit palais.

-C'est une blague, pas vrai Sherlock? Dit John avec un grand sourire mais un regard inquiet.

-Non John, ceci n'est pas une blague, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'identité de la personne qui a pu faire ça.

-C'est Moriarty, c'est évident. Annonça Sally Donovan à qui voulait l'entendre.

Bien sûr, le visage de son pire ennemi était placardé partout dans Londres, donc automatiquement, cela faisait de lui le coupable. Personne ne se souciait qu'il soit bien mort avec un cadavre pour le prouver ou que Sherlock avait passé deux années complètes de sa vie à démonter méticuleusement chaque fils de sa toile une à une.

-Hé bien, pour une fois que ce n'est pas Anderson qui fait chuter le QI dans cette pièce. Marmonna distraitement le détective consultant.

Personne ne dit rien mais tous le monde avait comprit le message. Sally se retint visiblement de dire quelque chose devant l'ensemble des regards noirs dirigés contre elle. Sherlock quand à lui semblait véritablement coincé. Il devait bien y avoir un fil conducteur entre les actions de cet individu inconnu et ce message. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui échappait à Sherlock mais il ne s'était jamais retrouvé confronté à une affaire qui lui échappait complètement.

-Il me faudrait plus de temps pour étudier les données.

Sally faillit rétorquer que cela faisait trois heures complètes que le monstre étudiait la même vidéo mais à nouveau, elle se tut lorsque les différents occupants de la pièces hochèrent la tête à la demande.

-Très bien, dit Lestrade, je vais mettre la police sur le coup. On va essayer de trouver plus d'indices et vous aidez au maximum à résoudre l'enquête. Sally, tu viens?

Sans surprise, les deux policiers partirent de la pièce. Ils étaient un peu déçu de ne pas avoir une énième déduction fabuleuse du détective mais ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose. Si le détective avait besoin de plus de temps, il en aurait.

-Nos équipes sont actuellement en train de remonter la piste du signal et de comprendre comment tous les écrans de Londres ont-ils pu être piraté. Déclara Mycroft

Sans même le regarder, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran qui défilait encore et encore le même message, Sherlock déclara simplement:

-Ils ne trouveront rien. Si cet homme a pu lancer un tel système, indépendamment de ces potentielles connexions à Moriarty, tes hommes ne trouveront rien.

-Personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur, mon cher frère. Il va en faire à un moment ou un autre. Et je serai là pour lui faire payer au centuple cette petite crise majeure qu'il a créer dans Londres.

Sur ce message très explicite, Mycroft sortit de la pièce, laissant Sherlock, son colocataire et Mary seuls.

-Vous savez... Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester. Il faut que vous pensiez au bébé. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit en danger comme tu l'étais durant l'affaire de Reichenbach John.

-Je serais un piètre ami si je te laissais seul face à la réincarnation de ce psychopathe.

-Et tu serais un piètre père pour laisser Mary et ton enfant seul face à la "réincarnation de ce psychopathe". Je suis désolé John mais ton avis n'est pas requis dans cette affaire. Maintenant sort. Dit-il avant de se tourner vers l'écran afin de continuer d'étudier le message en essayant de découvrir l'angle d'attaque de l'inconnu.

John allait dire quelque chose face au comportement de son meilleur ami mais son épouse, mari, plaça une de ces mains sur son bras et lui fit "non" de la tête. Visiblement, Sherlock avait besoin d'espace pour gérer cette affaire. Comprenant le message silencieux que sa femme lui donnait, il la suivit à l'extérieur de la pièce. Laissant derrière son meilleur ami. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas le regretter.

Une fois que la porte de l'appartement se ferma définitivement, Sherlock se leva aussitôt de la chaise et coupa l'écran. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin d'observer son bloggeur et sa femme partir. Sherlock soupira de soulagement. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'on les utilise contre lui et que leurs vies soient mises en danger comme durant le jeu de Reichenbach.

Avec une profonde inspiration, il prit son violon et tenta de se convaincre que ces mains tremblaient non pas de peur mais d'excitation pour le début de ce nouveau jeu. Parce qu'il était idiot que le détective craignait le retour de son Némésis supposé alors que celui-ci était mort... Pas vrai?

* * *

Chapitre un peu court mais nécessaire.

Commentaire, suggestion et autres formes d'admirations et d'autographes dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	3. PRÊT ? ACTION !

**Sherlock Holmes: le consultant quoi?**

 **Avertissement:** Je ne le dirai jamais assez : voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: On rentre enfin dans le vif de l'histoire ! C'est à partir d'ici que la folie commence. Alors mettez donc des musiques comme des remix de tombstone et perdez votre esprit parce que le reste de cette histoire va faire un tour dans votre psychée après ce chapitre déjà louche. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **PRÊT ? ACTION ! –POV Sherlock**

Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment exact, il s'était endormi. Était-ce en rejouant encore une fois cette fichue vidéo qui tournait presque à l'obsession ? Était-ce alors qu'il buvait une autre tasse de thé en priant pour qu'elle lui apporte une forme de tranquillité d'esprit comme une certaine prière du soir ? Était-ce alors qu'il regardait encore une fois son téléphone comme un serpent prêt à frapper alors qu'il s'attendait à un SMS de l'inconnu ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais une chose était sûre, quelque chose devait l'avoir réveillé. Sherlock avait toujours eu un sommeil particulièrement léger et le moindre bruit qui n'était pas habituel le réveillait instantanément.

Lentement, il ferma l'écran de l'ordinateur et il se redressa et prit l'arme à feu que John avait laissé plus tôt en repassant dans l'appartement pour lui apporter de prétendus restes du diner qu'il venait d'avoir avec Mary. Il savait qu'en réalité, l'assiette avait été spécialement conçue pour lui et que ce n'était pas des restes. Le couple était juste inquiet pour lui. Néanmoins, il ne fit pas la remarque à voix haute. Il était retourné sur la vidéo sans un mot et John était reparti chez le nouveau « chez lui » avec un soupir.

Sherlock visita les pièces une par une sans faire le moindre bruit à la recherche d'un éventuel intrus. Il ne trouva rien même après être repassé trois fois dans la plupart des pièces pour être sûr. Il allait reposer l'arme quand il entendit encore une fois le même bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Une sorte de claque comme des chaussures ou mieux des bottes qui frappaient le sol avec un peu trop de force. Ce bruit venait du salon.

Le détective se rendit aussitôt vérifier la source du bruit. Il ne trouva rien. Sherlock se demanda brièvement s'il ne devenait pas fou avec cette affaire. Il savait qu'il était parfaitement réveillé et il était persuadé que le bruit qu'il avait entendu était bien réel. Il allait partir pour la cuisine quand il entendit encore une fois le bruit mais bien plus proche. Il se rapprocha de la source et trouva bientôt une sorte d'appareil caché sous un des coussins du canapé. C'était une forme de lecteur MP3. Il était identique à celui que la police avait trouvé sur Jim le jour où ils l'ont arrêté peu avant son procès. Que faisait-il là ?

Le consultant regarda l'écran, il y avait une musique qui se jouait actuellement. Avec une lenteur exagérer, il plaça les écouteurs blancs dans ces oreilles et écouta. C'était le son qu'il avait entendu et qui se répétait à des niveaux de volumes différents. En regardant attentivement, il vit que « SoundTrack23 » était programmé pour se répéter en boucle et qu'il était connecté par bluetooth à d'autres appareil à proximité, tous en train d'écouter la même piste musicale.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il y avait d'autres appareils cachés chez lui qui était programmé pour simplement lui faire entendre ce bruit ? Pourquoi ? Brusquement, il vit la barre de volume grimper et un bruit particulièrement fort le fit grimacer. Avait-il toucher par mégarde au réglage de volume? Il fut surprit en constatant que cela avait été à nouveau une action à distance.

[-Mais pourquoi voudrait-on faire ç…]

Sa pensée fut violemment interrompue par un mouchoir blanc placé sur son visage. Il ne fallut à Sherlock qu'une seconde pour comprendre la situation : chloroforme, quelques secondes de conscience au grand maximum… Les bruits pour le distraire… Un bruit plus fort pour éviter d'entendre l'approche de l'homme… Il était intelligent et préparé. Possibilité de s'en sortir ? Pratiquement nulle…

Pendant une seconde, il se dit que s'il parvenait à dégager son visage, il pourrait hurler et ainsi avertir madame Hudson qui vivait juste en dessous. Mais très vite, ces pensées furent emportées par la noirceur provoquée par le produit chimique.

Curieusement, la dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de perdre conscience se fut une main calleuse caressant son cuir chevelue comme pour le réconforter. Puis les ténèbres l'accueillir dans leurs bras... Et il perdit définitivement conscience.

* * *

 **PRÊT ? ACTION ! –POV Sébastian Moran**

Sébastian retira lentement le mouchoir du visage de Sherlock Holmes… Non de Jim Moriarty qui jouait à être Sherlock. Sous sa main gauche, il sentit les boucles du détec… Du criminel consultant. Les cheveux du boss étaient un vrai gâchis. Il allait falloir régler ça une fois dans une planque sûre. Il n'avait jamais senti autant de nœuds dans les cheveux normalement lisses de son patron.

Lentement, il déposa Jim sur le canapé en prenant bien soin de lui enlever ces écouteurs et de lui faire tenir son Ipood dans ces mains. Une fois son patron bien installé, il se dépêcha d'enlever chacun des appareils et de réactiver les caméras de l'homme de glace.

Il revint ensuite prendre son patron. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec ces imbéciles à jouer quelqu'un d'autre. Avec une attention certainement exagérer pour un œil extérieur, Sébastian Moran souleva son patron et le prit dans ses bras en style de marié. Il était étrangement paisible dans son sommeil. On pourrait presque croire qu'il n'était pas lui-même.

L'ancien colonel haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Il fit bien attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par personne. Une voiture l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il installa calmement son patron sur le siège arrière droit, près de la fenêtre, comme il aimait. Puis, il fit signe au chauffeur de démarrer.

Sans s'interroger plus que cela, la recrue, un dénommé « Arthur Clément » démarra la voiture.

Sébastian put enfin souffler. Il en profita pour observer Jim pendant que celui-ci dormait. Il l'avait fait des milliers de fois auparavant en montant la garde pendant que celui-ci dormait. Cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente. L'esprit de Moran fut surpris de voir à quel point Jim avait changé après deux ans. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait dû vivre pour devoir se faire passer pour Sherlock et démanteler sa propre toile.

Enfin, le cauchemar était fini et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui. Presque amoureusement, Moran caressa le visage de James avec une attention soutenue. Il adorait le mouvement presque imperspectible de la respiration de Jim. Un James Moriarty très vivant. Dire qu'il l'avait cru mort pendant deux ans. James serait tellement content de voir qu'il avait réussi à comprendre son manège et à le ramener à la maison. Bien sûr, celui-ci serait énervé. Il détestait le chloroforme. De même, il faudrait du temps au cerveau criminel pour redevenir au top de sa forme et il allait probablement frapper son fidèle bras droit une ou deux fois mais il avait une confiance totale en Jim.

-Monsieur ? Je peux vous poser une question ? Lui demanda la recrue.

Si cela avait été Jim alors elle aurait été tuée sur place après lui avoir demandé d'arrêter la voiture mais il était encore au commande pour l'instant. L'araignée devait d'abord se rétablir avant de pouvoir à nouveau transformer les gens en chaussures.

Se sentant magnanime après avoir réussi la mission de sauvetage au nez et à la barbe du gouvernement, il répondit à la recrue :

-Bien sûr, parle.

-Que faisons-nous avec Sherlock Holmes dans la voiture et pourquoi l'amenons-nous au QG ?

Sébastian s'interrogea sur la santé mentale de la recrue. Arthur ne pouvait pas être si idiot pour croire que la Vierge était dans la voiture. Il suffisait de regarder de plus près pour voir que c'était bien le criminel consultant et non le détective consultant qui respirait. Cela avait été le plan de Jim tout le long : être le dernier debout à Reichenbach. Il avait juste dû improviser un peu.

-Tais-toi et continue à conduire Clément sauf si tu veux pas mourir jeune. Compris ?

La recrue ne dit plus rien du reste de la nuit. Sébastian Moran cru qu'il allait pleurer en voyant son patron faire une grimace dans son sommeil. L'énormité de la situation arriva tel un boulet de canon sur l'ancien colonel. Son patron était enfin de retour. Ils allaient à nouveau recréer la toile et se moquer des gouvernements. Sébastian avait à nouveau un but, un objectif dans la vie.

Dehors, les étoiles que Jim affectionnait tant semblaient briller uniquement pour lui. James Moriarty avait toujours adoré observer les étoiles. C'est pourquoi durant les trajets nocturnes, il se plaçait toujours du côté passager près de la fenêtre. Comme ça, il pouvait observer pendant des heures les constellations pour passer la monotonie d'un trajet de voiture. Moran avait envie de revoir ces yeux marron étudiés le ciel nocturne avec un air rêveur.

Mais pour l'instant, il le laisserait dormir. Dans quelques heures se seraient le matin et il voulait qu'après plusieurs années d'absence, le patron se réveille pour la première fois chez lui comme s'il n'était jamais partis.

* * *

Parce que je ne regrette absolument rien!

Commentaire et suggestion voire avis dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr


End file.
